browncoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Stop the Serenity Screenings
Recent Blog Posts http://feeds2.feedburner.com/csts|charset=UTF-8|date|short|max=5 Loading RSS data... Loading RSS data... Loading RSS data... All of us at Equality Now continue to be amazed by and grateful for the Browncoats’ and Serenity fans’ generous and committed support for our work. Their energy and enthusiasm is inspiring and these screenings are coming at a critical time when we are especially in need of funds! We thank each and every one of them and Happy Birthday to Joss!''- Amanda Sullivan, Equality Now '' There are two ways to fight a battle like ours. One is to whisper in the ear of the masses, try subtlely and gradually to change the gender expectations and mythic structures of our culture. That’s me. The other is to step up and confront the thousands of atrocities that are taking place around the world on an immediate, one-by-one basis. That’s a great deal harder, and that’s Equality Now. It’s not about politics; it’s about basic human decency. - Joss Whedon About Can't Stop The Serenity (CSTS) was conceived as a tribute to writer-director Joss Whedon on his birthday, June 23, by holding screenings of his 2005 film 'Serenity' wherever supporters were able to organize events. Proceeds from the events are donated to Equality Now, a charitable organization that Whedon's mother, Lee Stearns, helped launch. From CSTS Global website Can’t Stop the Serenity is here to support Equality Now. Yet, we do not stop there. It is true that between us we give aid to an ever growing number of charities. However, we also gather together in this Browncoat fellowship to keep the signal strong for Firefly, Serenity and of course, for Joss Whedon. We share the ideal that people should “aim to misbehave,” if it absolutely means doing the right thing. We hold true that anyone can make a difference, and no effort is insignificant. Further we believe that a government shouldn’t destroy the rights of its citizens, regardless of sex. Basically, we watch our shows, support our causes and allow our voices to be heard because we live in countries which allow us to do so. But there are other people out there who can not do what we can do. And that is why we are here; we aim to do good works. Joss Whedon is known for writing Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel for television. When his newest baby, Firefly was prematurely canceled, fans of the show sprang into action to get the series back on. While we are still working for the return of the TV series, we DID manage to make enough noise to get our beloved Serenity to the big screen. Along the way, we discovered another worthwhile cause: Equality Now. They support women’s rights around the world, working for (you guessed it) equality. Serenity and Equality Now; two great ideas coming together to create Can’t Stop the Serenity. So, once a year, we join together around the globe and host charity screenings of Serenity as well as many other festive events. We raise money to give to Equality Now and other worthy causes. Basically, we convene to watch a movie. Not a bad way to support charity, huh? So take a look around our shiny website. Join up and lend a helping hand in the best way you know how. We (Browncoats and fans alike) appreciate it. Joss appreciates it. Most of all, Equality Now and the countless female voices striving to obtain equality appreciate it. CSTS 2014 CSTS 2014 is celebrating Joss Whedon's 50th birthday and the 9th year of CSTS events. Previous Year Archives ; ; 2013 ; 41 cities in 5 countries, $115,000 (Est.) ; 2012 ; 43 cities in 4 countries, $110,000 (Est.) ; 2011 :51 cities in 5 countries $130,000 (Est.) ;2010 52 cities in 5 countries, $140,000 (Est.) ;2009 : 50 cities in 7 countries, $137,331.14 ;2008 : 45 in 4 countries, $107,219.15 (Est.) ;2007 : 42 in 7 countries, $106,165.69 (Est.) ;2006 : 41 screenings in 5 countries, $65,900.24 (Est.) External Links Can't Stop the Serenity Global Website - Visit to find your local venue Equality Now CSTS 2009 Press Release Social Sites CSTS Global Facebook group CSTS Global Google+ CSTS Global Twitter Category:Special Events Category:Charity